Animals
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 25/?: This is the twenty-fifth story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** Animals

**Pairing(s):** Blake/Adam

**Fandom(s):** The Voice

**Words:** 1,740

**Rating:** M+

**Warnings:** Fluffy Yaoi, explicit sexual scenes, and use of song lyrics within story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Voice, but I have always thought of going on it and singing something. Animals also doesn't belong to me (obviously)... though I might have changed a few of the lyrics to fit with the story... Hope you guys don't mind?

**Summary:** Blake and Adam are in the studio after hours.

-0-

Blake smirked, sitting back against his chair, his eyes closed and his ears alert as he listened to the music flowing gorgeously from the guitar in the person's hands that stood just before him. The lights were off, all around him and the other person, being the only two people in the building at the moment.

By all rights, they weren't even supposed to be there. Gwen and Pharrell were at home, no doubt asleep, getting ready for the next day in the competition. But Adam had felt adventurous and well, who was Blake to deny his lover any such thing as this? He smirked again when he finally heard words flowing from Adam's lips and it only grew when he realized what song it was.

"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive!" Adam began, his voice raising and lowering perfectly with the lyrics and the music, but Blake expected no less from the one who wrote the song his self. "Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals!" Blake let his eyes open as he watched the beautiful man before him, his voice gorgeous even with the meaning of the song. "Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals! Baby, I'm-" Adam let his words cut off there and he opened his own eyes, a smirk on his face then as he stared directly at Blake with the next words from his mouth.

"So what you trying to do to me? It's like we can't stop, we're enemies, but we get along when you're inside me!" He practically purred and Blake narrowed his eyes, as they darkened with lust, "You're like a drug that's killing me, I cut you out entirely. But I get so high when you're inside me!"

Blake watched Adam remove his guitar from his neck, and he set it down, but the music around them never stopped its flow as he began walking towards Blake, like a true predator stalking its prey. "Yeah, you can start over, you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea, you can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me. I can still hear you making that sound; taking me down, rolling on the ground. You can pretend that it was me," Adam made his way to the chair and he climbed into Blake's lap, his hands against the arms of the chair, "but no..." he breathed out as Blake leaned up and claimed his lips in a fierce kiss, a large hand going to rest on Adam's waist.

But, almost as if Adam was planning this, the song continued even in the background. _"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight, hunt you down, eat you alive. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals."_ The kiss continued even as Adam made quick work of Blake's button up, pushing the fabric aside before letting his hands roam over the other's chest and Blake groaned into the kiss, letting his own hands push up Adam's shirt, his hands trailing up the rock star's sides, causing Adam to shiver, breaking the kiss to let out a sharp breath. _"Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals! Baby, I'm-"_

"So if I run, it's not enough, you're still in my head, forever stuck... so you can do what you wanna do." Adam breathed out, breathless from the kiss, along with the music around them and Blake kissed him again, swallowing the moan that Adam let out when Blake popped the buttons on his jeans, grabbing his dick and he started with small, rough jerks of his hand. _"I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up. But don't deny the animal that comes alive when you're inside me!_

_"Yeah, you can start over, you can run free. You can find other fish in the sea, you can pretend it's meant to be; but you can't stay away from me."_ Blake snickered at this and even more so when Adam lifted himself up, allowing Blake to pull his jeans down. He let himself pause for a moment to curse at the infuriatingly tight jeans that the rock star always wore, but soon enough they were gone and Adam was kissing him again. _"I can still hear you making that sound, taking me down, rolling on the ground. You can pretend that it was me, but no..."_

Blake cursed when he felt Adam working on unbuttoning his own jeans, his painfully hard erection rubbing against his jeans uncomfortably as he worked on pulling down the rock star's boxers, his large hands cupping and kneading at Adam's ass as he did and Adam actually _whimpered_. _"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive, just like animals, animals, like animals-mals!"_

Blake brought one of his hands up to Adam's mouth when they broke from the kiss and his eyes became impossibly darker when Adam took them in without a question or comment, moaning around his fingers and Blake shivered at the sight. He pulled his fingers from Adam's mouth and trailed them down the other's entrance, rubbing at it and prodding gently at it, making Adam whimper again and Blake smirked before cursing sharply when Adam finally managed to free his aching hard-on from it's confinement inside his pants. Adam only squeezed around him, a simple warning to quit teasing and get on with it. _"Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals! Baby, I'm-"_

Blake didn't need to be told twice as he let one finger slip in, past the tight ring of muscles of Adam's hole. Adam hissed and chose to distract himself with kissing the country singer, his grip on Blake's dick tightening just a little before he decided to play around a bit, teasing the larger man with feather light touches along his large shaft. Blake growled, low in his throat, and pulled Adam tighter to him, pushing in a second finger and he began stretching the other, Adam pliant in his arms, nearly like a puddle of goo. The country singer broke the kiss to trail his lips along Adam's neck, nipping and sucking and creating little marks of possession, which delighted the devious rock star.

_"Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie. You can't deny-ny-ny-ny... the beast inside-side-side-side. Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_ Blake removed his fingers, after adding a third one, when he was sure Adam was good and stretched and the rock star took that as his cue to align Blake's dick with his entrance. He licked the palm of his hand before stroking Blake a few more times and he finally lined himself up, sinking down onto the other with a sharp hiss. "Fuck..." he cursed and heard Blake groan in pleasure, his teeth grazing against the rock star's neck. _"No, boy, don't lie-lie-lie-lie. You can't deny-ny-ny-ny... the beast inside-side-side-side. Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

Adam let himself still, his grip on the other's shoulders tight as he tried to regain what little breath he had, but between the pressure on his cock, the lips on his neck, and the cock in his ass... it was impossible. But he was able to move either way, after just a few seconds of waiting, when the burn was lesser and the pleasure mixed sharply with the pain. Blake placed his free hand on Adam's waist as an anchor as Adam started moving, rising up before pushing back down. And he repeated this as the song continued, _"Yo... Whoa... Whoa... Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals... Just like animals (yeah...), animals (yeah...), like animals-mals! (yeah...)"_ And then Blake snapped his hips up, unable to take it anymore and Adam's eyes popped open wide as he threw his head back with a howl of pleasure almost rivaling the one in the song, _"Ooow!"_

With both hands planted on the rock star's waist now, Blake continued to snap his hips, striking the other's prostate dead on as Adam tried desperately to meet the thrusts, panting heavily and whimpers and moans fell from his lips.

_"Baby, I'm preying on you tonight. Hunt you down, eat you alive! Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals! Maybe you think that you can hide, I can smell your scent from miles. Just like animals, animals, like animals-mals! Baby, I'm-"_ Adam could feel close, and even more so when Blake removed one hand to continue what he'd started, jerking his hand in time with his thrusts, increasing the pleasure the rock star felt. They kissed again and Adam whined, eyes wrenched close tight and he had to break the kiss to try to regain his breath once more. _"Don't tell no lie-lie-lie-lie. You can't deny-ny-ny-ny... that beast inside-side-side-side. Yeah, yeah, yeah..."_

Blake shuttered and grunted, his pace faltering for a moment and he squeezed his hand around Adam, whispering against his lips. "Come for me," and that was all he had to say for Adam to throw his head back with a loud moan, coming hard against their shirts and Blake's chest. Blake followed not even seconds after, spilling deep within his lover. _"No, boy, don't lie-lie-lie-lie. You can't deny-ny-ny-ny... that beast inside-side-side-side._ _Yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

The song finished and the room around them fell quiet, all except for their pants and murmurs. Blake smiled and brushed his hand against Adam's cheek and relished in the feeling of the other leaning into the touch and they kissed again, content in the after-glow.

And then Blake spoke, "How did I ever find myself someone so... perfect...?" He whispered and Adam blushed, though he smiled, trying for his usual cocky air, but it fell short and turned out a little shy instead.

"Here I was just thinking the same thing, Big Country," he chuckled and Blake laughed, shaking his head before choking on what he was going to say when Adam rolled his hips again. "So, what do you say," Adam whispered, smirking deviously, "ready for round two?" He grinned cheekily when Blake rolled his eyes, but it was his turn to choke on his breath, his eyes closing tightly when Blake pressed tighter into him, putting pressure on his prostate.

"You tell me," Blake smirked, cupping Adam's cheek with one hand while placing the other on his waist, "rock star."

* * *

Twenty-fifth one in the collection~ Next one will be put up when it's completed...

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
